


A day of training

by TomEn



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Forced, Girly Ranma, Oral Sex, Ranma is a girl, Ranma-chan, Sexual Content, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomEn/pseuds/TomEn
Summary: Yet another of my Ranma 1/2 PWP stories.





	A day of training

"Mhhhmm!!!" Ranma hated the feeling of the hard cock ramming her mouth. She knelt on the floor of the public toilet, sucking the big cock of the Rori, notorious school bully. He patted her red hair, enjoying the magic her lips and tongue did on his penis.

He grinned, watching tomboyish redhead working on his cock. It was clear for him that she hated every second of that. But anger that burnt in her eyes made him even more hard. 

"Very good, Ranma" he said, "Give me some more tongue fun, you know you can do it" he patted her head one more time, looking at the tight, pink blouse she wore with a "I love boys" written on it. A short black mini dress and red heels were the rest of her outfit. Not a something Ranma would every wore by her own will. 

Ranma wanted to yell on him, but instead she did what she was told, working her tongue on his big cock. She had to admit that Rori's cock was three times bigger than her as a boy. If she could, she would kill that perverted bastard, but in her current situation, she couldn't do much about it. She pleased the bully, trying to make it as fast as possible. 

"Looks like your education goes swiftly. Ranma" said Rori. "Play with balls now!"

Feeling her manly pride being shattered again, Ranma reached for Rori's balls and carressed 'em gently with her manicured fingers. Rori left a long groan as she did it. She'd prefer to crush them in her fists, but all she could was to caress the big, hairy nutsack of that bully. The fact that was doing such a things for another boy, was making her feel horrible. 

"Aaaah... how nice" Rori groaned again. "Come on, suck faster You're good at this stuff, girl!" he commanded and Ranma did, slurping on his cock more vigorously, although with a visible disgust in her eyes. 

He was right, she knew how to do it. After all, he send her a lot of videos of the blowjobs and told her to watch them carefully, learning how to do it. Today it was her first "practical" test. And it seems she was passing it quite nicely. Somewhere, deep in her mind, Ranma could even feel quite proud of how fast she learned all of that. But she was way too humiliated to admit it.

"And to think that such a cocksucker pretended to be a boy" said Rori, watching busty redhead that sucked his cock like there was no tomorrow. “But you're just a bimbo, Ranma.”

When he accidentally discovered Ranma's secret, his first idea was to simply make Ranma keep off Akane, so Rori could make his move towards the school's hottest chick. But then he decided that he has even better idea. He called it "Ranma's girly training". 

Since that day Ranma had to meet Rori every day after school, in her girl form, of course. Rori made her to dress girly and sexy, to act cutely, to hold his hand while walking, eat ice creams and sweets and so. He enjoyed Ranma's embarrassment when she walked down the street with short dress, catching boy's attention. He loved how she blushed when the wind hiked up her skirt, so her panties were visible for the guys around.

But that was just a beginning. He made her write him an emails where she had to expresses her gratitude for teaching her how to be a good girl, like "Thank you, Rori-sama for making me feel safe and nice when you are around". She had to describe everything they did and what she did when she returned home. He could guess she was angry as hell every time she wrote any of these mails. He also made her use girly perfumes and crimson red lipstick. It was essential when they kissed for the first time - Rorie made sure to make it in public, so Ranma wasn't able to fight him any way. 

Ranma had to read girly magazines and comics as well. He even made her to masturbate for the pictures of the boys and their cocks. But Rori knew that even during such a training, she was still struggling, keeping her pathetic, boyish attitude. So he decided to make one more step. 

Fighting with his urge to shot his load in her mouth, Rori produced his phone and aimed at her face. Ranma's eyes went wide and in the same moment Rori came, filling her mouth with his sperm. He held her head with his hand, making Ranma to swallow milky cum. She gulped, having no other choice. Finally, he removed his cock and spermed her lips, coating them with his cum. 

Ranma was all red with shame. She could feel the taste of Rori's cock in her mouth and his sperm on her lips. Ranma was shocked of what she just did. She sucked boy's cock. Could she ever call herself a boy after such a fact? But Rori gave her no time to think about it. 

"Looks like you enjoy the taste of my manly milk" he said. "You swallowed it so eagerly, Ranma."

"Yes... yes, Rori-sama. I... like the taste... of your.... manly milk" she confessed. 

"Very good. I think we can make it important part of your diet. Now..." but before he said anything more, Ranma started to lick hs big penis clean all by herself. Rori smiled, realising that Ranma was a quick learned indeed.


End file.
